A Cute Story
by Shinigami29
Summary: Chaos Arch. He could feel the unsealed sutures of her skull just under the skin, and held out a finger as the girl lifted a hand to explore the new surroundings. "Do you have a name for her yet..?"


_Disclaimer: _Although Shikari and Hiiro belong to me, nothing else does... SO PLEASE DUN RAT ME OUT!! I DUN WANNA GET SUED!

**A Cute Story**

Shino was pacing outside of the delivery room nervously, his kikaichuu buzzing around his ears and trying (unsuccessfully) to crawl under the door. Kiba sat at the end of the room, rolling his eyes at his long time friend; his hand was idly sitting on the pile of coats on the chair beside him. "Calm down bug-freak, everything will be fine."

"Of course you'd say that," Shino snapped at him. "Tenten is only what? Five months along? It's your first child, you don't know what it feels like."

"I know your just as excited as I am," Kiba told him with a laugh.

"No, trust me, it's a lot worse the second time around..." Shino tried to say solemly, but couldn't hide his smile; he'd forgotten both his jacket and his sunglasses at home in his rush to the hospital, and hadn't bothered to go back at get them... but that was a day and a half ago. "Plus, with Hiiro it was a lot... faster. Remember? It's just taking _so long_... They shoved be out of the room ten minutes before he was born. It's been **three hours** since they made me leave!"

Akamaru walked around the far corner tiredly as Shino was heading towards it, and gave the bug weilder a friendly bark. Shino only smiled, and turned to continue his pacing.

"Sit down and calm down before I do something drastic," Kiba threatened him with a smirk. "You're going to start freaking out soon, and you're already making my head hurt."

"Sorry, sorry," Shino muttered, still smiling. But he didn't stop pacing.

Kiba just shook his head, and looked at Akamaru. "Please, stop him for me willya?"

"What are you tal-" before Shino could completely comprehend what was happening (sleep depravation did that) Akamaru had easily pushed him to the ground, and proceeded to sit on him. "Kiba. This isn't funny."

"No, really," Kiba laughed again, "it's actually quite hilarious." Akamaru barked in agreement.

The door slammed open, and both men and dog all looked up to see what was happening; a furious pinkette was glaring at all three of them. "This is the _delivery ward_!" She shouted at them. "So show some respect and shut up!"

The door slammed shut again, and Shino sighed, pushing the massive dog off of his chest.

The sound of a shoe dropping made the Aburame look towards where Kiba was sitting, and he smiled again; the tiny shoe had dropped off of the chair next to the Ino-boy, and the coat covering the small child's head slipped down around his shoulders. The child frowned, light hitting the back of his eye lids as his nose scrunched up in the most adorable mannor, and after a few moments blinked his eyes open with a yawn.

"Ohayoo, Hii-kun," Shino said quietly, sitting up on the floor.

Hiiro frowned at his father, pushing the coat further off of his figure to show in little body; his skin was just as moon-pale as Hinata's, his hair the same dark blue shade, and he had the Hyuuga's silver eyes... other than that, everyone who saw the boy said that he looked just like Shino with his mop of hair and... well, that's all anyone could really base their guesses on. But they were right. Other than that the little boy looked just like Shino.

"Fatha," he said cutely, a pute still on his lips; he kicked his legs back and forth beneath the chair, one foot still clad in a shoe, the other in a blue sock. "Why you on the floor?"

"I just can't decide where I want to be," Shino said almost breathlessly.

"And your father is kinda crazy," Kiba added. Shino glared at his friend, but Hiiro laughed.

And that's when they all heard it; a baby's cry. Shino shakily stood up, staring at the door intently. Hiiro frowned again, his pout back. "D_aaa_d... come help me!"

Shino blinked, slowly looking away from the door to smile at his son; he crossed the distance between them quickly, and knelt infront of the boy to help him put on his shoe.

"Congradulations, Bug-Freak," Kiba told him, a happy smile on his face. He turned to look at Hiiro, who looked up at Kiba even as his father finished tying his shoe. "And congradulations to you too, Hiiro."

The child cocked his head to one side cutely, his silver eyes wide and wondering. "Why?"

"Um..." Kiba looked at Shino for help, and Shino just hid a snort of laughter. "... 'cause you get a new little brother or sister...?"

Hiiro frowned again. "Why you congwadulata me for dat?" He asked. "I'm gonna get a little bwotha, which means that I'll havta share evert'ing with him and pwotect him when he gets hurt and all that... I'm too young to do that!"

"He's been trying to get us to return the baby," Shino teased, musing up his son's hair. "He think's we should wait until he's at _least _five before getting another one... right, Hii-kun?"

"Right!" The defiant child nodded in agreement, then smiled. "Does that mean you did it?"

Shino laughed, and picked Hiiro up in his arms. "No," the boy squirmed, never liking being held for too long, and Shino consented to putting him down and holding his hands. "You're getting a little brother or sister right now, whether you like it or not."

"B-but... but I'm only... only..." Hiiro thought hard for a moment, and Shino smiled again.

"Two?"

"Awe... I just got it too!" he pouted, but then the door opened again (much softer this time) and caught everyone's attention.

Sakura walked back out, seeming to be a lot calmer this time around, and smiled at Shino and Hiiro. "Come on in, their waiting for you."

Shino picked Hiiro up again, and this time the Hyuuga-child didn't try to squirm away; he was trying to hard to see inside the room. Kiba walked a few paces behind, not wanting to wait to see his newest god-child, but also wanting to let the family get reaquainted first...

Shino almost gasped when he walked in the room, and smiled at his beautiful wife; she looked tired, little beads of sweat still on her forehead, but her face was glowing with happiness. And in her arms, was the most perfect little baby girl you had ever seen. _She's gorgeous..._

--

Hinata was grogy from the long labour, and wanted to sleep so badly... but when both of her boys walked into the room, she sat up a little higher, craddling the little girl in her arms. "It's a little girl Shino... just like we wanted."

Hiiro was squirming in his father's arms as he was placed on the hospital cot, and leaned over his mother to peer into the face of the new born child. "... it doesn't look like a little bwotha..."

Hinata giggled, reaching with her spare hand to brush her precious son's cheek. "No silly, you have a little sister."

"But..." Hiiro frowned. "Shibi-sama said dat little sistas have cooties... and I dun want any of those. Dey make you go green and pukey and then you neva get ta go to the acadamy..."

"Well, your grandfather was lying," Shino told his son bluntly, still smiling at his daughter. His kikaichuu had tentively started to crawl on the child's skin, being careful not to wake her. Wordlessly Shino reached and took her from Hinata, and she leaned back to watch her husband admire his new daughter. Seeing Hiiro frowning again, she chuckled and pulled her son closer to her.

"Mama," Hiiro said, getting tired again. "Why d'you look so funny...?"

"It's just 'cause I'm tired, darling," Hinata whispered... and after a few minutes, both of them were asleep.

--

Shino was left holding his newest child, his son and wife falling asleep in each other's arms, and his best friend still lingering by the door. He glanced up at the dog lover with a smile, and Kiba walked forwards to look at the little girl as well.

"She's so cute," Kiba said softly.

"Her skin is a little like my father's," Shino mused, not being able to get enough of the little miracle in his arms. "It's just a little darker than mine and Hinata's... that'll make him pleased, to know that some of his genes still managed to sneak through."

"You don't think she'll become perverted like him, do you...?" Kiba asked horrifically.

"That's up to her," Shino said gently... then he frowned, added cooly under his breathe, "but if my father, or anyone else for that matter, try to influence her into being so, kami help me I'll kill them."

"Dude, you're gonna be the scariest father out there," Kiba joked. Shino chuckled as well... the noise seemed to wake up the little girl, who ever so slowly, blinked open her eyes.

Her eye's were silver, just like Hinata's and Hiiro's. And looking closely, he saw that her tiny little nose was just a tinier version of his wife's, that even his daughter's perfect little ears were similar in shape to Hinata's.

"Is it just me..." Kiba mused. "Or did the Hyuuga heir end up looking a lot like you, and the Aburame heir end up looking a lot like Hinata..?"

"She could end up with red hair," Shino reminded him. "My mother was a read head, and she does have darker skin like my father..."

"I'm pretty sure she's gonna have dark hair," Kiba told him. "Maybe blue like Hinata's again, but a lot darker. Like your's."

Both of them lasped into silence again, and Kiba reached out to touch the soft head of his new god-daughter. He could feel the unsealed sutures of her skull just under the skin, and held out a finger as the girl lifted a hand to explore the new surroundings. "Do you have a name for her yet..?"

"Hai..." Shino muttered. He lifted her up closer to him, craning down his neck to place a kiss on her forehead, nose, and each cheek. "She's my perfect little Aburame Shikari..."

_-Owari_


End file.
